


Ice Skating

by MommaUrsa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin quickly learns how difficult it is to ice skate, even if he has swift feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

               Bolin shuddered as he pulled his jacket around him to try and keep the cold out. Pabu burrowed even closer next to his neck to act as a nice scarf and successfully warming him further. Bolin’s cheeks were flushed red from the cold and his nose was beginning to run. He sniffed as he followed Korra’s deep tracks left behind by large boots. He was surprised the woman was able to get into the air with how grounded her feet always appeared to be. He simply grinned at the thought, and then added it to the many reasons he adored the young Avatar.

               She was holding onto his wrist as she pulled him toward the skating rink while her free hand clung to the skates dangling over her shoulder. The shorter woman glanced back at Bolin, blue eyes wrinkled with the large grin stretching her dark cheeks. When she turned her head around, her dark hair lashing out behind her like a whip, and then continuing to bounce around when she took off into a run, pulling Bolin close behind her.

               Korra!” Bolin was chuckling as he raced behind her, nearly tripping over his own feet in the process. Snow crunched beneath Bolin’s feet with each swift step he took to try and keep up with the Avatar, and cold air slapped against his face. Pabu made small protests at the cold air before wiggling against the man’s neck.

               “Hurry up, slowpoke,” her raspy voice called out with a giggle close behind.

               She released his hand before skidding to a stop in front of a frozen rink. Other members of the Water Tribe were skating around on the rink. Each person was grinning ear from ear, though they all varied in age. Some kids were using their water bending to propel them faster before crashing into nasty nosedives that Bolin could _feel_. He winced when one kid skidded across the ice, but the child was a trooper and quickly got back up.

               “Put your skates on,” Korra ordered as she pulled her boots off of her feet. She shoved her feet into the skates before she could freeze her toes off, and then set her boots off to the side.

               When she looked up at Bolin, she had a smirk that he knew he should be afraid of. There was a challenging glint in her eye as well as a hint of impatience. He quickly nodded, and then followed her lead by taking his boots off and shoving his skates on. He wobbled a bit once he had the skates on, which made Korra giggle.

               “Get off me, buddy. Don’t want you to get hurt if I fall,” Bolin told the fire ferret as he held his arm out for the creature to climb off of him. Pabu made a soft protest, but obeyed. He scrambled down Bolin’s arm before curling up on Bolin’s shoes.

               Korra stepped out onto the ice. Her skates made her glide across the smooth surface, leaving only thin trails behind her. She was still grinning at Bolin when she held her hands out to him. “You’re not scared are ya, tough guy?” She quickly placed her hands onto her hips when she flashed the same challenging grin.

               “Nope,” Bolin replied quickly before stepping out onto the ice. He wobbled again, but easily stayed up. He skated up behind Korra as a weary expression took over. He stared down at his feet, and the held his arms out to help keep his balance. “I swear I’ve been skating before,” he assured her, knees wobbling again.

               “You aren’t very good at it,” Korra snorted before skating a circle around Bolin. Backwards.

               Bolin grinned at Korra, not even caring that she was showing off. He liked seeing how skilled the woman was, even if it meant she was better than him. It was nice to see what skills she had that he lacked, since they were all little things that made her so unique. He found himself blushing as he stared at her, but he knew she would not notice. His face had already been rosy from the cold.

               “What?” Korra tilted her head as she skated out to grab his hand. “Come on. We need to get you used to those skates,” she laughed and tugged him out onto the ice.

               They laced their fingers as they began to skate. Korra’s strong arm kept him balanced as she led him around. Cold air slapped their faces and blew through their hair with each stride that propelled them forward. Korra skated with Bolin until she was sure he was not going to fall flat on his face, and then released him. She spun around so she could skate backward with a big grin.

               “You’re a natural,” she joked before dodging a child. Bolin watched her speed around the rink, leaving him behind to focus on not crashing.

               She passed him a few times before Bolin felt comfortable enough to speed up. Soon, he was skating right beside the woman, weaving between people and laughing at how fast they were skating.

               “I’ll race you,” Korra exclaimed as she took off even faster.

               Bolin crouched before taking off after her. “You’re on,” he laughed, though she was easily leaving him behind. He tried to go faster, and once he was at her same speed, he did not realize he was heading straight for a small child.

               The ten-year-old shrieked before Bolin took a nosedive to get out of the way. His body bounced a few times, and then finally skidded across the ice. His everything hurt when he stopped in a small patch of snow. He kept perfectly still for a moment as he waited for his head to stop spinning.

               “Bolin!” Korra’s voice was worried, but close. He opened his green eyes to see the woman skidding to a stop in front of him before dropping down to her knees. “Are you alright?”

               Bolin groaned as he sat up. He put a hand on his head where there was a big, red mark reflecting where he had skinned himself. “Ouch,” he hissed, wincing and quickly dropping his hand. He nodded slowly. “I’m alright. Is that kid fine?”

               Korra nodded as she grabbed a handful of snow. “She’s fine,” she replied before melting the snow until it was a puddle of glowing blue that hovered between her hands. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

               Bolin waited until she had the water over his head injury. He grinned at the relief that filled him as the water healed the flesh and sucked away the pain. “Probably, but I’m fine. I’m obviously not built to skate,” he chuckled.

               Korra rolled her eyes as she smirked. “Not light enough, mister swift feet?” She laughed, and then moved her hands. Bolin’s head was completely healed with no sign of even being injured in the first place.

               She leaned over and kissed his forehead for good measure. Bolin’s cheeks were definitely on fire, but he simply flashed a toothy grin. “Um, thanks,” he squeaked. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Pabu nosing at him. The animal was making a bunch of worried noises before climbing up the man’s arm and curling around his neck. “I’m fine,” Bolin told the animal as he scratched its back.

               “The first time I wiped out, I broke my arm,” Korra admitted as she reached out to pet Pabu’s head. “She kissed my arm, and it made it not hurt until we could get to Master Katara to heal it.” She laughed at her own story, which only made Bolin grin wider.

               “Thanks,” Bolin repeated as he reached out to brush her bangs back. He thought he saw Korra blush, but simply brushed it off. “No more racing for me. That hurt!”

               Korra gently nudged his shoulder with her elbow. “Come on, tough guy. You can shake it off,” she teased while she got up.

               Bolin grinned and nodded as he slowly rose to his feet. “I sure can.”           


End file.
